neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Warechu/Ultra Dimension
Warechu, known as Pirachu in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, is a mouse-type monster. The self-proclaimed mascot of rodentkind. He used to just use and distribute tools that enabled piracy, but somehow he was able to become one of the Seven Sages. Not very good at fighting, his main job is to handle miscellaneous tasks. He says Rei and Arfoire are old, and he never knows when to shut up. Profile Appearance He has the appearance of a dark grey mouse. He has red eyes and two white whiskers on each cheek. The coloring from his shoulder to his hands are black. He has small maroon wings on his back, though he is never seen applying them in any way of flight. On his chest is a red and yellow broken heart design. He has a thin, black tail that has something similar to a big, black, broken heart in the end. The coloring from his knees to his feet is light red with two stripes on each side. He holds a disc in one of his hands. Personality Warechu is more intelligent than his appearance suggests, as unlike Copypaste (who is able to copy onto old ROM cartridges), Warechu is able to copy all types of games. Much like his Hyper Dimension counterpart, Warechu is foul-mouthed, dislikes being called a rat, and knows when fighting is futile. He is also smitten with Compa, both when she was young (comparing her voice to that of an angel) and later on when she takes care of him. Relationships Main Article: Warechu/Ultra Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Warechu is named Pirachu in the English translation. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Pirachu appears in the Ultra Dimension as a member of the Seven Sages. He is first seen together with Arfoire, collecting CPU Memories. When approached by Neptune and Noire, Arfoire hands the CPU Memories over to him so he can escape while she takes care of them. Pirachu runs off, only to be chased by Plutia. Initially believing that Plutia was weak, he boasted about how Arfoire would have already killed Neptune and Noire by the time she returned. This enrages Plutia to activate her HDD form; as a result, she forcefully takes the CPU Memories and also traumatizes him. Pirachu is later sent with Copypaste to destroy a Lastation game factory. He questions why he is there, since he has nothing to do. He tries to introduce himself to CPUs when they arrive, only to be extremely disappointed when they do not acknowledge him, due to Copypaste's loudness which prevented them from hearing him. Pirachu later hands a piece of paper for Copypaste to read, and later flees with him after Copypaste is defeated. Later on, Pirachu accompanies Abnes to Lowee and films a live battle between White Heart and the other CPUs. When White Heart is defeated, Pirachu tries to leave, only for Mr. Badd to stop him as he orders him to film his speech too. When the CPUs break out and confront Mr. Badd, he watches the fight. After Mr. Badd's defeat, Pirachu is forced to film Mr. Badd getting humiliated and tortured on live television. Mr. Badd begs Pirachu to stop filming; Pirachu wants to, but refuses as he is scared of what Iris Heart will do to him if he stops. Pirachu later participates in the kidnapping of Compa, Peashy and IF. He encounters Compa and compares her voice to that of an angel. Pirachu, not wanting to damage his image as a mascot, decides to console the crying Compa, promising to take her to the Basilicom, which cheers her up. Neptune and the others arrive and ask him where the other children are. Compa tells the CPUs that IF and Peashy are missing, and that an "old woman" took them. The CPUs ask where the "old woman" went; Pirachu refuses to divulge the information. Plutia then appears and Pirachu immediately sends them off to where the "old woman" went. When Arfoire decides to kidnap IF again to get to Neptune, Pirachu accompanies her. When the two get confronted by the CPUs, Pirachu tells Arfoire to escape after the latter is struck with fear when Plutia arrives. He properly introduces himself and realizes that his cuteness may avoid instigating a fight. However, his plan backfires as he "forgot" how to address Plutia properly. Pirachu is defeated by the CPUs and ends up falling unconscious (in addition to Iris Heart torturing him). In his mind, he believes that he is on the path to the afterlife, only to be woken up by Compa. He is interrogated by the CPUs; while he initially refuses, Noire threatens to have Plutia activate her HDD, which is more than enough for him to quickly comply. Pirachu refuses to answer their questions, but quickly answers them when Compa begs him to. After answering their questions, he quickly realizes that he duped himself and decides to answer all of their questions. Pirachu decides that he'll inform the other sages about the CPUs going to stop Anonydeath's machine, only to stay when Compa tells him to. At the end of the game during the True Ending, Pirachu joins the newly reformed Seven Sages who work to benefit and help the CPUs while also working for Arfoire on her eggplant farm. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Warechu's role is largely the same as Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, with his name properly translated as "Warechu" in the English version. Quotes Main Article: Warechu/Ultra Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:Warechu Category:Seven Sages members Category:Ultra Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters